The Vet
by ambudaff
Summary: Tidak seperti perkiraan banyak orang, lulus Hogwarts Hermione tidak bekerja di Kementrian atau sejenisnya. ia malah meneruskan pelajarannya di Universitas Muggle, menjadi dokter hewan. Hewan apa saja yang ia temui dalam prakteknya? Untuk HERMIONE DAY


**THE VET**

_Hermione Granger, Crookshanks, Minerva McGonagall, dan Severus Snape, adalah kepunyaan __**JK Rowling**_

_Rate T, friendship, linimasa setelah Perang Besar_

_Dibungkus dan dipersembahkan untuk kado di acara ulangtahun Hermione yang diselenggarakan __**Hermione Day Indonesia**_

-o0o-

Hari sudah mulai gelap. Lampu-lampu jalan sudah mulai dinyalakan. Apalagi lampu-lampu pekarangan rumah-rumah sekitar, juga lampu-lampu apartemen yang dituju Hermione.

Lelah tapi bahagia. Seperti itu rasanya hati Hermione selalu saat ia kembali dari klinik. Selalu ada hewan-hewan yang bisa ditolongnya, selalu ada kesakitan yang bisa diredakan, juga selalu ada anak-anak hewan yang dibantunya untuk dilahirkan. Memang, ada beberapa kali ia terpaksa menghapus airmata karena hewan-hewan lucu itu dipanggil pulang ke haribaan-Nya, tetapi jauh lebih banyak lagi yang bisa diselamatkan.

Dan itu membuat hatinya bahagia.

Hermione menyelesaikan kelas tahun ketujuhnya di Hogwarts seusai Perang Besar, akan tetapi ia tidak langsung melamar pekerjaan di Kementrian seperti perkiraan banyak orang. Di luar dugaan, ia mengikuti tes masuk Kedokteran Hewan di universitas Muggle, Universitas Glasgow. Kuliah dan lulus dengan gemilang, ia kemudian magang di St Mungo bagian Hewan; sering-sering mengunjungi Hagrid; selain dari magang juga di klinik hewan Muggle, dan akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk bergabung dengan sebuah klinik hewan Muggle dekat apartemennya.

Kliniknya kecil saja, tetapi melayani rawat inap juga. Ada tiga _veterinarian_—dokter hewan—di sana selain dia, berikut beberapa asisten yang kecakapannya sudah teruji. Ada satu akupunturis juga, akupunturis khusus hewan—meski kadang-kadang diminta bantuan oleh sesama dokter hewan untuk menghilangkan sakit kepala dan pegal-pegal. Hermione baru tahu bahwa ada akupunturis khusus untuk hewan, dan ajaibnya hewan-hewan itu kebanyakan tidak berontak saat ditusuk jarum!

Hari ini shift Hermione siang. Selesai sore tadi. Masih berbincang-bincang dengan asisten di sana dan bercanda dengan beberapa kucing yang dititipkan di klinik untuk rawat inap, jadilah ia pulang saat hari sudah mulai gelap.

"Crookshanks!" seru Hermione, saat kucing jingga-nya mulai mengendus-ngendus ke arah lain, bukan ke jalan pulang. Crookshanks selalu ikut ke klinik, dan di sana ia jadi mainan semua tenaga medis, habis menggemaskan sih. Memang, daripada Hermione mencemaskannya ditinggal di rumah, mending ikut ke klinik.

Cuma, ya begini ini. Crookshanks tak pernah berjalan lurus, selalu belok ke sana ke mari, mengendus-ngendus apa saja sepanjang jalan pulang mereka. Hihi. Namanya juga kucing. Kucing itu makhluk yang rasa ke-_kepo_-annya paling tinggi sedunia!

Walau begitu, Hermione tak pernah memakaikan tali untuk mengendalikannya. Dengan memanggil namanya, atau sekedar 'Ssshh' begitu saja, biasanya Crookshanks sudah kembali ke jalan yang benar. Hanya ingin tahu saja.

Tidak hari ini!

Crookshanks mengendus-endus dengan antusias, lalu berlari ke arah memintas!

"Crookshanks! CROOKSHANKS!"

Crookshanks tak memedulikannya. Ia terus berlari, percaya diri.

Terpaksa Hermione mengikutinya. Dan nyaris menabrak kucing jingga setengah Kneazle itu, karena ia tiba-tiba berhenti.

Ada sesuatu di tanah.

Ada seekor kelelawar.

Tergeletak. Nampaknya luka sayapnya. Masih hidup.

Dari cara Crookshanks mengendus, dari cara Crookshanks mendesis saat ia menemukannya, dari raut wajahnya, Hermione bisa menebak sesuatu.

Ini bukan kelelawar biasa.

-o0o-

Saat Hermione pertama kali bertemu dengan Crookshanks di Diagon Alley, ia tahu Crookshanks bukan kucing biasa. Itu sebabnya Hermione memilihnya menjadi binatang piaraan.

Sebenarnya bukan Hermione yang memilihnya sih. Seperti kata orang, kucing memilih manusianya, bukan manusia yang memilih kucingnya.

Jadi, Crookshanks tak menolak tatkala Hermione menunjuknya di toko binatang itu. Ia langsung menempel pada gadis berambut ikal kecoklatan itu.

Saat Hermione diberitahu oleh si penjaga toko bahwa Crookshanks bukan kucing biasa, ada rasa senang. Apalagi setelah peristiwa di tahun ketiga, saat Sirius menggunakan Crookshanks sebagai perantara untuk membelikan sapu terbang untuk Harry. Saat itu Hermione jadi tahu bahwa Crookshanks itu turunan Kneazle. Setengah kucing, setengah Kneazle.

Tahun ketujuh saat Hermione turut Harry berkelana mencari Horcrux, Crookshanks dititipkannya di The Burrows. Walau Crookshanks dan Pigwidgeon jarang bisa akur untuk waktu lama, nyatanya mereka tetap bersama saat Hermione dan Ron kembali dari Perang Besar.

Sejak Hermione tahu bahwa Crookshanks setengah Kneazle, sudah ada sebenarnya bayangan untuk menjadi dokter hewan, menjadi _vet_. Tapi selama beberapa tahun itu ia masih galau, masih memikirkan hal-hal lain, apalagi dengan kemudian datangnya Perang. Keinginannya untuk jadi _vet_ tersingkirkan sejenak.

Tahun kedelapan, saat Hermione mengulang kelas ketujuh, mulai terbayang untuk menjadi dokter hewan. Dan semua itu karena Crookshanks.

Crookshanks itu keturunan Kneazle. Kucing sihir dengan tingkat intelektualitas yang tinggi. Ada banyak kemampuan yang bisa ia keluarkan.

Salah satunya, Crookshanks bisa mengenali seseorang—atau seseekor—itu penyihir atau bukan. Kita tahu kan, seorang Penyihir bisa menjadi seekor animagi? Crookshanks bisa mengenali seekor binatang itu benar-benar binatang asli, atau seekor animagi. Contoh jelasnya saja, ia menguntit Scabber _also known as_ Peter Pettigrew saat Hermione di kelas tiga.

Sepertinya akan asyik. Merawat hewan terluka atau sakit, lalu kemudian mengetahui bahwa hewan itu sebenarnya manusia.

Dalam perjalanan waktu kemudian, Hermione menemukan hal lain: kesehatan dan kesejahteraan hewan itu belum diperhatikan di dunia Penyihir! Di Inggris di dunianya Muggle, kesehatan dan kesejahteraan kucing saja dijadikan Undang-Undang, sementara di dunia Penyihir, masih dikesampingkan! Ini diketahuinya saat ia magang di St Mungo bagian Hewan. Miris ia melihat bagaimana hewan diperlakukan di sana.

Makin menguatkan tekadnya untuk jadi dokter hewan.

Dan di sinilah ia sekarang berada. Klinik tempatnya bekerja memang milik Muggle, hewan-hewannya juga kebanyakan hewan milik Muggle, tetapi sesekali ada juga hewan kepunyaan Penyihir.

Ia belum pernah menemui hewan animagi.

Tidak, sampai saat ini.

Hermione membungkuk memperhatikan kelelawar itu. Sayapnya luka, sepertinya ada yang iseng mengetapel atau bagaimana.

Cepat ia mengeluarkan sarung tangan karet dari sakunya—ia selalu siap membawa-bawa sarung tangan karet ke mana-mana. Dari tas peralatan dokternya, ia mengeluarkan sebuah keranjang lipat. Hati-hati ia menangkap kelelawar itu—biasanya hewan liar memberontak jika ditangkap. Diamatinya sejenak sebelum dimasukkan ke dalam keranjang.

Sepertinya memang luka. Tetapi, ada yang aneh dengan lukanya.

Lukanya bukan luka biasa.

Dan desisan Crookshanks pada kelelawar itu tadi juga, bukan desisan biasa.

Hermione menarik napas panjang.

Ia menemukan seekor—seorang animagi.

-o0o-

Tiba di apartemennya, Hermione langsung menuju meja prakteknya. Meja biasa sih, hanya selalu dijadikan tempat untuk memeriksa pasien kalau ada kejadian di sekitar apartemennya. Atau jika tetangga-tetangganya tengah malam membawa kucing terluka, atau anjing yang tersedak, atau semacam itulah.

Mejanya ia lapisi dengan kain flanel seperti biasa, lalu hati-hati ia mengeluarkan kelelawar itu, hati-hati membaringkannya di meja. Lampu periksa di atas meja ia nyalakan agar ia bisa memeriksa dengan lebih teliti.

Crookshanks naik juga ke atas meja periksa. Tak melakukan apa-apa, tapi matanya tak lepas dari temuannya ini. Duduk tak bergerak, mata nyaris tak berkedip. Serius. Sesekali mendesis pelan.

Hermione mengeluarkan gumpalan kapas dari tas prakteknya. Dibasahinya sedikit. Ia mulai membersihkan darah yang terlihat. Dengan kulit yang lebih bersih, lukanya sebesar apa akan lebih jelas terlihat. Walau darah kelelawar tak berwarna alias bening, tapi penumpukan darah membuatnya tak bisa memeriksa dengan jelas.

Tetapi ia nyaris saja gagal membersihkan. Pertama, kelelawar itu—walau mulai lemah—ia menolak dibersihkan. Bergerak-gerak terus, mencoba melawan. Kedua, darahnya tak mau berhenti. Terus keluar. Hermione berusaha terus membersihkan, dan darah terus keluar juga.

Bagaimana menghentikan darah yang keluar? Biasanya tak seperti ini. Kelelawar ini—penyihir yang sedang beranimagi ini—tentu akan segera mati jika darahnya terus keluar.

Mendadak ia ingat, mantra yang digunakan oleh Harry beberapa saat lalu, saat mereka masih bersekolah. Harry pernah menceritakannya. Harry menggunakan Sectumsempra pada Draco Malfoy, dan guru Ramuan mereka menggunakan mantra ini untuk menyembuhkannya.

Sectumsempra, efeknya akan seperti luka kelelawar ini. Darah akan keluar tanpa henti, jika tak dihentikan oleh mantra itu.

Hermione ragu. Ia belum pernah menggunakan mantra ini. Mana ada caranya, khusus. Tidak seperti mantra-mantra biasa lainnya.

Tapi ia harus melakukannya.

Gemetar ia mengeluarkan tongkatnya. Menarik napas panjang, berusaha menentramkan diri sebelum mengucap mantra. Ia tak tahu apakah mantra ini termasuk dalam Ilmu Hitam atau tidak, tetapi ia tahu ia bisa menggunakannya.

Diangkatnya tongkatnya, ditujukan pada si kelelawar.

'_Vulnera Sanentur__," _ucapnya, berirama, setengah bernyanyi. Suaranya menandakan kalau ia masih gemetar.

Dan darah si kelelawar berhenti mengalir.

Hermione menarik napas lega. Belum. Ia belum bisa menarik napas lega, masih dua kali ;lagi mantra harus dirapal.

'_Vulnera Sanentur__,"_ sambungnya, masih berirama. Gemetarnya mulai menghilang kini.

Dan luka kelelawar itu menutup, kulitnya bersambung kembali.

'_Vulnera Sanentur__,"_ kini suaranya mantap, tak terdengar getar yang tadi menyertai.

Kali ini hampir semua bekas tanda pernah ada luka di sayap kelelawar itu menghilang. Nyaris sempurna. Kalau seseorang tak memperhatikan detail, tak akan ada yang mengira kelelawar ini pernah luka. Kecuali kalau memperhatikan dengan rinci, tentu akan terlihat.

Yah, ini kali pertamanya menggunakan mantra itu. Ada kemungkinan asalnya dari Ilmu Hitam. Jadi, maafkan saja kalau Hermione agak-agak gemetar merapalnya. Dan hasilnya juga tidak begitu rapi.

Yang penting, sekarang sudah selesai. Selesai mengobati, sekarang tinggal membersihkan. Hermione mengambil gumpalan kapas yang baru, mencelupkannya pada air hangat, dan membersihkan sayap kelelawar itu.

Sambil membersihkan sayap, Hermione memperhatikan anggota tubuh kelelawar yang lain. Mungkin masih ada yang luka dan terlewat ia perhatikan. Sepertinya tak ada.

Tapi—pindaian terhenti saat matanya tepat terpaku pada mata si kelelawar—

Hermione sudah terbiasa melihat berbagai hewan. Bagaimana airmuka mereka saat mereka gembira, saat mereka kesakitan, saat mereka marah. Bisa dibilang, Hermione sudah hapal raut muka mereka.

Crookshanks misalnya, dengan hidung pesek dan wajah _grumpy_—pemarah—, sering Hermione bisa menemukannya dengan raut wajah gembira, bahagia, apalagi kalau sedang berlari-lari di rerumputan.

Tapi raut wajah kelelawar ini—nampak murka. Nampak marah tapi tak bisa mengeluarkannya. Tak bisa melampiaskan.

Hermione merinding.

Kalaulah benar isyarat Crookshanks tadi, bahwa kelelawar ini bukan sembarang kelelawar, tapi seorang animagi, apakah raut marah itu adalah raut si animagi? Kenapa? Bukankah ia bsia saja dengan mudah kembali ke wujud manusianya? Ataukah ia terjebak dalam wujud hewan?

Dan, apakah ini hanya ilusi: yang terbayang justru sosok guru Ramuannya. Profesor Snape. Yang ia dan Harry dan Ron ketahui, Profesor Snape sudah meninggal di Shrieking Shack—tapi begitu mereka selesai berperang dan kembali ke sana untuk mengambil jenazahnya, jasadnya tak ada di situ.

Hingga bertahun-tahun itu jadi pembicaraan.

Hermione sendiri memutuskan: hingga ia melihat sendiri jenazahnya, baru ia percaya bahwa guru Ramuannya ini benar-benar sudah meninggal. Ia termasuk dalam beberapa orang yang percaya bahwa Profesor Snape masih hidup.

Jadi, apakah kelelawar ini animagusnya?

Ia tak pernah mendengar kalau Profesor Snape termasuk penyihir yang bisa melakukan animagi.

Hermione menghembuskan napas panjang. Digelengkannya kepala agar pikiran-pikiran aneh pergi jauh-jauh darinya.

Lekas-lekas diselesaikan membersihkan sayap si kelelawar. Dibereskan alat-alat yang ia pakai untuk memeriksa dan merawat tadi. Lalu, sekarang apa?

Biasanya ia akan menyiapkan makanan untuk si pasien. Susu, umumnya. Tapi, melihat raut wajah marah tadi—jadi serba salah. Bagaimana kalau memang kelelawar ini Penyihir—apalagi bagaimana kalau kelelawar ini memang Profesor Snape—dan ia tak mau diberi susu?

Crookshanks mengeong keras.

Ah. Lupa. Crookshanks juga tentu sudah lapar.

Melirik ke meja di mana pasiennya diletakkan, Hermione menarik napas panjang. Baiklah. Semua hal harus dikerjakan satu-satu.

Diraihnya tas kerjanya, dibawanya ke kamar. Lalu ke dapur, mengambil mangkuk Crookshanks dan mengisinya dengan makanan, juga mengisi mangkuk minumannya. Crookshanks mengikutinya dengan antusias, langsung makan dengan lahap.

Hermione kembali ke kamar, mengganti baju dengan kaus rumahan. Mengikat rambutnya. Mencuci muka. Baru keluar kamar lagi—

—dan kelelawar itu sudah tak ada.

Di meja periksa sudah tak ada apa-apa—atau siapa-siapa. Hanya ada bercak-bercak darah sisa tadi membersihkan luka. Selain itu, tak ada apa-apa.

Hermione melihat ke kolong meja, siapa tahu kelelawar tadi terjatuh. Tak ada. Dipindainya lagi sekeliling. Tak ada juga.

Mungkin kelelawar itu memang sudah pergi. Lubang-lubang ventilasi di atas dinding sepertinya cukup untuknya meloloskan diri.

-o0o-

Esoknya, sepulangnya Hermione dari klinik, ia tak langsung pulang. Berjalan arah menuju apartemennya, melihat kanan dan kiri, tak ada yang mengikuti, ia langsung ber-_Apparate_.

Sebenarnya alangkah praktisnya bila ia bisa ber-_Apparate_ langsung ke dalam kastil. Apa boleh buat, sedari dulu memang kastil menutup diri untuk praktek Apparate-Dissaparate ini.

Jadi, Hermione pun berjalan menuju pintu kastil, mengetuk daun pintunya, dan berhadapan dengan Filch, seperti biasa.

"Apakah Kepala Sekolah tidak sedang sibuk?" tanyanya.

Filch tak menjawab, tapi mundur dan mempersilakan Hermione masuk. Berarti ia bisa bertemu dengan Profesor McGonagall. Filch tahu betul itu. Ada beberapa orang yang padanya sebaiknya ia tak terlalu banyak mengeluarkan larangan, dan Hermione tahu betul kalau ia termasuk dalam daftar itu.

Jadi ia berjalan langsung ke kantor Kepala Sekolah. Menyebut kata kunci, mengetuk daun pintunya, yang otomatis terbuka sendiri.

"Hermione!" seru McGonagall, tangannya sedang membuka-buka suratkabar, "Ayo masuk! Sudah begitu lama kau tak berkunjung! Kau sudah makan?"

Hermione mengangguk, "Tak usah repot-repot, Profesor—"

"Paling tidak kau bisa minum teh," McGonagall bertepuk tangan sekali, dan muncullah seorang peri rumah, membawa sebuah nampan berisi poci, cangkir-cangkir, dan sepiring kudapan.

"Terimakasih banyak, Tipsy," sahut Hermione sopan pada sang peri rumah, yang mengangguk lalu menghilang.

"Duduklah. Ada banyak yang harus kita bicarakan, sudah begitu lama kita tidak ngobrol—" McGonagall melipat suratkabarnya, "—bayangkan, ini suratkabar terbit pagi dan aku baru bisa membacanya di sore hari—"

Keduanya tertawa, "Anda sibuk sekali—"

"Yah, seperti Kepala Sekolah pada umumnya saja—" McGonagall mengangkat pocinya, tapi segera diambil alih Hermione. Menuangkan teh dari poci ke cangkir, memberikannya pada McGonagall satu, cangkir yang satu lagi untuk dia sendiri. Menuangkan susu, memberi sepotong gula. Lalu duduk di seberang McGonagall.

"Profesor—" sahutnya hati-hati setelah menyesap tehnya, "—apakah sekarang masih banyak animagus tak terdaftar di Inggris?"

Kening McGonagall berkerut. "Kurasa tetap akan banyak, Hermione. Sebaik apapun pemerintahan berjalan—dan kukira Kingsley berbuat dengan sangat baik—tetap akan ada orang yang tak ingin diketahui bahwa dia bisa mengubah diri jadi animagi. Kenapa memangnya?"

Hermione meletakkan cangkirnya. "Kemarin waktu pulang dari klinik, aku menemukan kelelawar terluka. Sebenarnya Crookshanks sih yang menemukannya. Dan dia juga yang memberi isyarat padaku bahwa—kelelawar itu bukan kelelawar biasa. Dari raut wajahnya, aku bisa tahu kalau Crookshanks mengira kelelawar itu—penyihir."

"Kelelawar?" kening McGonagall semakin berkerut, "rasanya dari penyihir-penyihir yang aku tahu ia animagus tak terdaftar, tak ada yang berbentuk kelelawar. Tapi aku tak tahu kalau saja mereka berganti wujud. Kau tahu kan, ada orang yang bisa mengubah bentuknya, karena sesuatu hal?"

Hermione mengangguk. Ia memang hanya pernah mendengar orang yang Patronusnya berubah bentuk, tapi kalau Patronus seseorang yang bisa beranimagi, tentunya tak akan jauh antara wujud Patronus dengan animaginya.

"Yah, mudah-mudahan saja ia tak berniat jahat," sahut Hermione.

McGonagall mengangguk. "Omong-omong, bagaimana dengan karirmu ini? Kau suka bekerja dengan Muggle? Kau harus lebih sering datang ke mari, apalagi kau bisa bercakap-cakap dengan Hagrid—"

Dan mereka terus bercakap-cakap tentang segala hal.

Hermione pulang agak larut malam itu. Berjalan keluar kastil, lalu ber-_Apparate _ke komplek apartemennya.

Sambil berjalan menuju bangunan apartemennya, tetiba Hermione merasa aneh.

Ia merasa seperti sedang diawasi.

Menoleh ke kanan. Menoleh ke kiri. Menajamkan mata.

Tak ada siapa-siapa—setidaknya tak ada orang di sekitarnya.

Tapi nalurinya menuntunnya untuk mengangkat kepala.

Dan dari pucuk pohon dekatnya, seekor kelelawar terbang menjauh seolah tak ingin diketahui tadi ia ada di sana.

Hermione tersenyum.

Meneruskan langkah kakinya menuju apartemennya, ia berbisik, "Selamat malam, Profesor Snape—"

**FIN**


End file.
